Demon Bomber
by Rusalian96
Summary: Seastian looked the man over again. The man had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed an eye patch, which Sebastian guess was from the lose of an eye.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian sighed, brushing the dust off his shoulders and glanced around at the recent dead bodies, "Disgusting", He scoffed, walking over to the door and opening it. He stopped when he heard a groan, glancing back and seeing that one of the men still lived. He sighed again, turning on his heel and walking back over to the man. He kicked him over onto his back, stepping on his chest which caused another groan to emit from the man under his foot. Sebastian looked the man over, cocking his head to the side slightly. The man's body was lined with bullet holes, bleeding all over the place and yet…he wasn't dead. Interested, Sebastian reached down and grabbed the man by the neck. He ripped off his tattered shirt, eyes widing slightly when he saw the mark of a demon on his chest. He glanced around, then looked back at him. He traced the mark, a look of understanding on his face. The demon must have been killed before he was able to claim the human's soul. The demon's mark forever in printed on the man's chest. Sebastian chuckled, smiling slightly. He looked the man over again. The man had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed an eye patch, which Sebastian guess was from the lose of an eye. He shrugged, hoisting the man onto his shoulder and walking out of the room. He soon spotted his young master, smiling at him and picking him up as well.

"Young Master, I was starting to worry you might have been killed" Ciel scoffed, arms crossed and glaring at Sebastian.

"Take me home Sebastian"

"Right away young master"

"Sebastian"

"Yes my lord?" Ciel was glaring slightly, glancing at his butler then at the blond man, "Who is this man?"

Sebastian glanced at the blond haired man again, then gave a smile to Ciel.

"He has been marked by that of another demon", Sebastian chuckled slightly, "Must have been a weak one, seeing as the mark doesn't glow…Must have been killed"", he sighed," This man was of interest to me sir"

Ciel nodded, still glaring "Alright then, take me home now"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian was smiling, quickly making his way back to the mansion. Once there, anyone might have guessed that Sebastian sounded like the rabbit from Alice an Wonderland as he ran around, nearly chanting "I'm late, late, late!" while Ciel found it amusing, smirking while he watched his demon butler.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime the next day, Ciel decided it was best to check on the man Sebastian brought home with him. Letting out a small sigh, his heels clicked on the marble flooring as he made his way down the long hall way. He only came to a stop once he came upon what he was looking for.

The medical ward.

His face remained unfazed as he pushed open the door, stepping inside and ignoring how Mey-Rin dropped what she was doing in order to bow to him.

"G-Good morning, sir, I see you are well. Sebastian always does a good job, he is a ver-"

"Mey-Rin, where is the blond male that Sebastian left in your care?" He quickly cut her off, knowing that if he let her continue then she would not stop. She let out a small 'epp' as she was cut off, standing to her full height again and nodding.

"R-Right this way, sir" She hurried over to a window, pulling back the curtains slightly to let in some light before leading Ciel over to a bed. She glanced at Ciel, before looking back at the man.

"He has not woken yet, though he should awake soon. His wounds are healing nicely and none are infected" She spoke proudly of how well he was doing, considering Sebastian had left him in her care and it would reflect poorly on her had she let him die.

"Good" He spoke quickly, looking over the man. His body was almost completely covered by white bandages, the only thing that wasn't covered was the man's mouth, right eye, and of course his hair.

"Sebastian" Ciel spoke softly, but none the less Sebastian appeared in the door way causing Mey-Rin the jump slightly since he had not been there a moment ago. She hurried out of the room, leaving the two alone with the man.

"Yes, young master?" Sebastian made his way over to Ciel as Mey-Rin ran from the room.

"Find out what you can about this man, I want to know his name an where he comes from" Ciel turned to face his butler, arms hanging at his side.

"If you only want to know that, then why not wait for him to awake, my lord?" Sebastian bowed slightly, a smirk gracing his lips. Ciel glared, crossing his arms.

"Are you questioning me?" He snapped, stepping closer to the demon.

"Thats an order, Sebastian, now go"

"Of course, my lord" Sebastian spoke softly, bowing again to his master before making his way out of the room. Ciel let his arms drop to his sides again, glancing over his shoulder to the man again. He looked peaceful, and one would think he was dead, if not for the rise and fall of his chest.

"This better be worth my time" Ciel grumbled before making his way out of the medical ward, calling for Mey-Rin so she could go back to tending the the injured man.


End file.
